


Damned if You Do

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how you look at it, Eddie is damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned if You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 11/5/2007

"You don't have to be like this, Eddie." Zatara pleaded "Neron hasn't come for you yet, maybe he-" Eddie let out a dry laugh.

"Forgot about me? Not likely. He's probably going to wait until I'm happy, then come swooping in to drag me to hell." The younger man whimpered, eyes hurt and downcast.

"But you were happy _before_ , remember? With, with me? And the Titans?" Eddie laughed again, but this time it sounded hollow and forced.

"A load of good it did me, I'm still damned." Zatara steeled his resolve, leaning up into Eddie's tight embrace.

"Then I will be too, Eddie" He said, placing a chaste kiss on the others lips. "And this way, you won't have to be damned alone."


End file.
